


Romione Drabbles

by cheesyficwriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Romance, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:40:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 10,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29756991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesyficwriter/pseuds/cheesyficwriter
Summary: A collection of drabbles/ficlets featuring Ron/Hermione from prompt requests submitted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 33
Kudos: 49





	1. Hermione's Wild Night

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Happy Sunday, all! I recently joined Tumblr (find me under my penname, cheesyficwriter, if you haven't already!) and received my first Tumblr writing prompt ask. I'll be posting these on AO3 as well and adding chapters whenever I get or complete new prompts. Most of these will probably be short drabbles, but varying themes related to Romione over the course of their relationship. Thanks for reading :)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermione returns drunk from a night out with Ginny and Ron enjoys the show.

**Hermione's Wild Night**

* * *

"Ohhhh Ronaaaaald, where are youuuuu?" Hermione bellowed, as she arrived at Grimmauld Place. 

Harry was on the sofa when Hermione flooed in through the fireplace with Ginny, who looked overly exasperated. 

"Merlin, Gin, what did you do to her?" He winced.

"Why do you think it's my fault? I didn't _encourage_ her to drink this much!" Ginny grumbled back, dusting floo powder off of her trousers. 

Ron came bounding down the steps. "What in the…" His voice trailed off, taking in Hermione's obviously inebriated state, as she wobbled on her feet by the fireplace, grinning madly up at him with her flushed face.

"She's fucking _pissed_!" Ron’s eyes bulged out. 

"I'm not _piiiessed_ , I'm happy!" Hermione exclaimed, stretching her arms out and beckoning Ron over with a gesture of her fingertips, as if to say _come here._

Ron sauntered closer, crossing his arms, a slow grin spreading across his face. "Have a good time, did ya?"

"You should've seen her at the pub, she was sloshing pints all over the table!" Ginny chuckled while shaking her head. 

Hermione stumbled forward out of Ginny’s hold and Ron lurched forward to catch her before she fell flat on her face. 

"I went to a pen harty! Wait - no - thassa not right...I went to a hen…" Hermione doubled over in laughter before she could even finish her sentence. 

"You're a bit off your broom tonight, love." Ron could smell the alcohol on her breath from her close proximity. She turned around so that her back was pressed into Ron's chest and he instinctively wrapped his arms securely around her middle. 

"Well that is just ridiculous…"

"You're a ridicu _lush_ , that's what you are!" Ron poked her belly button, causing Hermione to squeal,

"I am not!"

"Really?" Ron tilted his head forward so that she could now see his disbelieving eyes. "Can you touch your nose?" 

"Touch my _nose?_ What am I, a total pillock? Suuuure." She stepped out of Ron's embrace, much to his chagrin, before facing him again. Hermione made an incredible show out of displaying her finger as she waggled it in front of him and then brought the finger to her face, nearly poking her eye out. "OW!"

Ron burst out laughing, followed by Harry and Ginny’s own chuckles of amusement. "Ohhh, I'm never going to let you live this down, Miss Granger."

"Oh m'sorry, is my _mum_ here?" She snickered to herself, swaying lightly on her feet. Ron reached out to grasp her hands tightly to steady her. Hermione began swinging their arms back and forth as she closed her eyes blissfully. 

“So, how much _did_ you drink, exactly?” Ron asked, although his eyes were on Ginny, clearly angling the question towards his sister. 

Ginny immediately held up her hands defensively, “Hey listen, I told Parvati after the fourth round of shots that Hermione should’ve been cut-off,” She hesitated from the tight-lipped expression on Ron’s face, “Oh come on, brother, it was Parvati’s hen night, and Hermione _definitely_ enjoyed the celebration.”

"M’not mad,” Ron responded, taking in Ginny’s questioning gaze, “No, _really_! I've waited my whole life for this moment! Hermione Granger. Completely smashed. It’s a right of passage, my dear.” He squeezed Hermione’s hands in his. 

"I am _not_ that drunk, I am the soberest of the soberest!" Hermione piped in. 

Harry and Ginny exchanged glances from behind Hermione’s head. “So, uh, we’re going to head to bed now,” Harry announced and winked over at Ron. He walked forward to pat his back. “Good luck, mate.” Ron grunted in return. 

"Heeeey, where d'ya think youuuuu are going?" Hermione slurred, jabbing a finger in Harry’s direction. He offered a wave and a sly grin back before disappearing up the stairs with Ginny. 

“NofunPotter, noonewantstohavefun.” The words came tumbling out of her mouth, in a rush of blurred together syllables. 

“How about I help you lay down, yeah?”

“M’kay.” In between hiccups, Hermione ambled over to the sofa, but not before clumsily bumping into the coffee table. Ron attempted to steer her around the furniture obstacles in the way until she made it to her destination. 

"Ohhhh you look nice," she dropped onto the sofa, clutching the throw pillow.

Ron exhaled loudly at the sight. "How is it that I'm actually jealous of a pillow, right now?" He mumbled to himself, before sitting on the floor in front of her face. 

Hermione hummed to herself and snuggled her face into the pillow. 

"I've never seen you like this before and now I'm quite put out that I missed out on all the fun!" Ron pouted. 

Hermione dragged a slow hand down his chest and giggled, "Well, perhaps not alllll the fun."

Ron groaned, and snatched her finger in his hand. "Hermione, love, you don't make it easy for a bloke to be on his best behavior.” 

"Well, I _am_ pretty irresistible." The innocent look on Hermione’s face made Ron smile lovingly at her. 

"And _you_ are an adorable drunk," he tapped her nose affectionately. 

“Adorable enough to snog?” Hermione batted her eyelashes over at him. Ron grinned and leaned forward, figuring it wouldn’t hurt to let her steal one kiss. What he wasn’t expecting was for Hermione to smash her lips sloppily against his in an immediate attempt to deepen the kiss. When he felt her tongue on his lips, he regretfully pulled back. He leaned his forehead against hers. 

“How is it _I_ am the sole responsible one here, now?” He whispered, his mouth inches away from her lips. 

A light snore released through Hermione’s nose and he pulled back to realize that she was now falling asleep, her head still resting on the pillow. Ron pressed a soft kiss to her temple, brushed the curls away from her eyes, and stood up with a soft smile on his face. 

He was quite looking forward to telling her drunk tale in the morning.


	2. One More Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt suggested by an anonymous user - angsty smut fic with the phrase "fuck you." Ron and Hermione are angsty exes in this one, both grappling with the fine line between jealousy and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Rated M for language, mature themes, and does contain sexual situations.

**One More Time**

* * *

It was a Saturday night in late August and the Leaky Cauldron was filled to the brim with many young adult witches and wizards who previously attended Hogwarts. They gathered occasionally, once every few months, to catch up over pints and share stories from over the years.

Ron was seated on a stool at the bar, alternating between chatting about the Chudley Canons' most recent season with Seamus and flirting awkwardly with the unfamiliar blonde who had sidled up beside him only a few minutes after he had walked into the pub. 

Yet, he didn't miss the flash of brown, curly hair that appeared and disappeared from his view frequently throughout the evening. And he was left entirely too frustrated by the notion that this particular person had their eye on him. After about the fifth occurrence, Ron grabbed his pint and politely excused himself from the disappointed woman next him, as he walked through the crowd, pausing at various points to greet old friends. 

_Old friends and lovers, that is._ Ron stopped short just behind the familiar stature of one of his oldest friends, who also happened to be his ex-girlfriend. She was chatting away with Luna, seemingly oblivious to him standing behind her. It had been quite the year since they had decided, or rather _Hermione_ had decided, they were best off going their separate ways. _We argue too much_ , she had said, _there is no way we can make this relationship work and we should end it before we lose our friendship completely._ However, Ron thought bitterly to himself, there didn't seem to be much of a friendship left between them anyway. They had barely spoken over the recent months, instead exchanging only a few lackluster letters back and forth about their various travels and work endeavors. Of course, he had seen her quite a bit through mutual friend outings, but it was all very stiff and cordial. Their relationship _wasn’t_ the same anymore and breaking up didn’t seem to resolve any issues between them. 

From Ron's current position, he could see Hermione surreptitiously glance over to the spot at the bar where he once was, brows now furrowed over in confusion as she found the spot to be vacant. Luna cleared her throat and gestured for Hermione to look backwards and it was then that Hermione's head whipped around to face Ron, and her lips parted in surprise. 

"Ron...hi," she breathed out quietly, almost too quietly to be heard over the boisterous noise in the room. 

"Why are you watching me, Hermione?" His tone remained neutral and flat, not bothering with any sort of formal greeting. 

Hermione instantly frowned at the question. He surveyed her face as it contorted into anger. "What are you going on about? I am _not_ watching you." 

“ _You are._ I’ve caught you five...no, six times, if you count the last look I just witnessed.” He pointed to his previous seat at the bar. Hermione turned scarlet from his words and Ron could see a muscle in her jaw twitch. 

“I’m surprised you’ve noticed anything with the way you were gawking over Rosie Cantini,” she sneered back. Was that the blonde’s name? Ron wouldn’t have known because he was too busy trying to sort out Hermione’s infuriating glances, although he would never admit that to her. 

“You left _me_. You don’t get to come in here and act like a jealous girlfriend when I’m just trying to enjoy my night.”

Hermione scoffed in his face, as her nostrils flared. “Oh, that’s rich! I haven’t been bothering you, have I? And may I just point out that _you_ are the one that approached _me_ tonight. I am _not_ jealous!”

“Sure you’re not,” Ron spat out, just before he stormed off towards the loo without bothering to wait for a response. 

Hermione felt the rage pulse through her veins. She spun quickly on her heel and followed Ron determinedly to the opposite side of the pub, bypassing anyone who tried to get her attention along the way. She managed to reach the door he had dragged himself through just before it closed and she pushed it open wide with all of her might, fueled by the anger that flooded through her. 

Ron's eyes went round as Hermione propelled her way into the restroom, slamming the door shut behind her with a flick of her wand. She added silencing and locking charms before turning towards Ron, her eyes blazing with fire. 

“Are you bloody mental?” Ron shouted, his temper sparked by her invasion of privacy. 

"If I am, so what? I'm not going to just let you run off in the middle of a conversation, like a petulant child! Is it too hard to think that we can both be civilized adults about all of this?" 

" _Fuck you."_

Hermione’s jaw dropped. “Excuse me?”

“You heard me,” Ron growled through gritted teeth, taking a step forward. Hermione’s breath caught in her throat as he had her effectively pinned now to the back of the door. “Fuck _you_ , and your rules, your incessant nagging, and your constant need to always be _right._ For once, just admit that the sight of me with another woman drives you mad.”

Hermione’s pupils flared and her lower lip quivered slightly, as her rage-filled expression morphed into a burning one filled with desire. 

Her lips were on Ron’s before he could even process the change in her tempered gaze. Ron let out a guttural moan as he pushed her hard into the door with a _bang._ One of his hands slid up to cup her cheek, his tongue gliding across her bottom lip just before he bit down on it, causing Hermione to whimper and dig her fingernails into his back. Ron’s other hand trailed its way down her body until he had firmly gripped her arse tight, driving her pelvis into his hardened erection poking through his trousers. 

He lifted her up off the floor, her legs wrapping around his hips instinctively, and he deposited her bum down onto the cold, solid countertop next to the sink. 

"Just one more time," Ron mumbled against her lips, already hiking her dress above her hips. 

"Yeah….one more time," Hermione agreed through labored breaths, her hands undoing the buttons on his trousers. Although, they had said this very same statement one month ago, right before they shagged on Hermione's kitchen table. And the month before that, and the month before that…

In one fell swoop, Ron had shoved his trousers and boxers down to his knees and Hermione slid out of her knickers to reveal her pulsating flesh. Not even having to ask about protection, knowing Hermione always took the potion regularly, he positioned himself at her entrance and pressed into her until he filled her completely. 

Both let out immediate grunts of pleasure, each comforted by the familiarity of the other’s body. Hermione gripped the edge of the countertop for leverage as Ron slammed into her over and over again. He buried his nose into the curls that bunched around Hermione’s shoulders and Hermione’s teeth grazed his shoulder through the cloth of his shirt. Neither took the time to comprehend the situation they had found themselves in, both instead choosing to absorb the sensation of skin against skin as they clung together. 

Their pleasure-filled moans echoed off the silenced walls. The anger that had been building between them had boiled over and the fast release was mutually satisfying. 

They didn’t speak. They never did, even when he would show up at her flat randomly, or when she would grab him by the arm at one of Ginny’s quidditch matches and pull him behind the stands. 

"We can't keep doing this," Ron eventually whispered, his voice raw and hoarse. 

"I know."

Ron nuzzled his nose with Hermione's. Her scent was intoxicating. Her body seemingly fit perfectly with his. No matter how hard he tried to fight it, he was consumed by her. He wasn’t quite sure if that feeling would ever go away. 

"Come home with me."

Hermione’s eyes glistened as she stared into the depths of Ron’s deep blue orbs, not willing to look away. "Okay."

Maybe tomorrow would be the day they would finally let go. Or maybe not. Maybe they aren’t ready yet. Or maybe they never will be. Maybe they were both still clinging to the hope, the hope that the other person would realize that they are meant for each other and that there is just simply nothing else that matters. 


	3. You Owe Me A Kiss - Happy Birthday, Ron!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt submitted requesting the line "you owe me a kiss." Happy birthday, Ron Weasley!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.

**You Owe Me A Kiss - Happy Birthday, Ron!**

* * *

_March 1st, 1999_

  
  


_Dear Ron,_

_Happy birthday, my love. I hope you are finding a way to celebrate today. I wish I could be there with you, but I know that Harry and your family will be stocking you full of all of your favorite treats, as I have already instructed them to do so! I know I usually get on you about eating so many sweets, since they really do rot your teeth, but today is your day and you deserve to have anything you want._

_Take your broom to the highest point you can go in the sky and enjoy the view. I heard that there will be quite a bit of sunshine today._

_With all my heart,_

_Hermione_

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I grinned madly when I received your owl this morning. Thank you for the cauldron cakes, they’re brilliant! This is the first birthday in, well at least a couple of years, where we are actually on decent speaking terms (and more, of course) and I just wish I could be with you today._

_I already received a package of pumpkin pastries from Harry. But I’m afraid my family won’t be able to give me the sweetest treat of all...you. Counting down the days until Easter hols so that I can have you in my arms again._

_You owe me a kiss._

_With love,_

_Ron_

* * *

_Later that day..._

It was a gorgeous day with clear, blue skies, the warmth of the sun indicating the early arrival of spring. Hermione inhaled the crisp air as she landed on the grounds of the Burrow. She still couldn’t believe that she was granted special permission to leave school for the day, but there really wasn’t anywhere else that she belonged than right where she was now. Hermione felt a surge of happiness when she saw Ron’s flaming red hair off in the distance. He didn’t detect her coming, as he was thankfully facing with his back to her while chatting with Harry near the garden shed. 

She snuck up as closely as she could get behind him while chewing on her lip to keep herself from bursting out into uncontrollable laughter. Harry was doing an excellent job at keeping his eyes trained on Ron, as to not give anything away. Hermione was incredibly light on her feet, and despite Ron's extensive auror training, she had hoped he wouldn't sense her coming up. 

"And so I told George that…"

Hermione darted her hands around Ron's face to cover his eyes, effectively shutting him up mid-sentence. He jumped slightly from the touch, paused all movement for approximately five seconds, and then slowly brought his own hands up to touch her dainty fingertips pressed against his face. Hermione could feel his own hands trembling in anticipation. 

" _Hermione_ ," he whispered, his mouth curving into a smile. He didn't have to see who it was to know it was her. 

She didn't respond, but shifted her hands to grasp Ron's cheeks and craned his head sideways until his lips were within her reach. 

"Hi," she murmured quickly before crashing her lips onto his. He responded enthusiastically, twisting his body fully so that he could wrap his arms around her waist and lift her feet off of the ground. She felt the prickling sensation of Ron’s stubble splattered across his chin as their lips roamed together. Hermione surrendered herself to bliss, her heart overflowing with love as she poured every ounce of it into the kiss. 

Ron was positively flabbergasted with joy as they broke apart. "That was _some_ greeting." 

"You told me I owed you a kiss, so…"

He shook his head, not even needing to question why or how she was in his arms at that particular moment, because _of course_ she was. He wasn’t quite sure how to put into words the gratitude that he felt. "You're amazing, you are."

Hermione’s chocolate brown eyes were glinting in the sunlight and Ron was certain he had never seen a more beautiful sight. 

“...I’m still here, y’know,” Harry’s voice called out jokingly. 

“Alright, you wanker, come over here,” Ron waved at Harry, who chuckled and jogged over as the three friends embraced each other. 

“Happy birthday, Ron Weasley.”


	4. Lie To Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr drabble requesting the line - "Lie to me. I don't care what you say, just lie to me. Make me feel okay again." A tad bit of angst with a happy ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Happy Wednesday all! A new multi-chapter story is coming soon, but for now, here is another drabble for you all! Mostly fluff, with a side of angst. Fair warning: some pretty cheesy dialogue up ahead ;)

## Lie To Me

* * *

The last thing Ron Weasley expected to hear at nearly midnight on a Friday night was the sound of his fireplace roaring to life. He was still awake, rummaging through some remaining paperwork in order to wrap up a recent auror field mission. Ron dropped his quill instantly as his gaze settled on the familiar green flames, knowing that it could be only one of two people who had direct access into his flat, at any given hour of the day. 

His heart dropped as soon as he saw Hermione, even more so as he took in her disheveled face. Her eyes were blotchy and rimmed with red and her entire body was trembling, from her shoulders to her feet. 

" _Hermione._ " He was up and crossing the room in a flash to get to her. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" 

Ron grasped her shoulders as Hermione collapsed her head into his chest, her body racking with sobs. "It's...Martin."

_Martin_. The bloke she had recently started seeing. Ron's anger was mounting as he searched Hermione's eyes for answers. 

"Did that fucker hurt you?" Ron's jaw tightened and he was vaguely aware of his fists clenching around her waist. 

"No," Hermione shook her head into Ron's shirt, "Nothing but my pride, anyway." 

Ron kept a steady arm wrapped around her shoulders as he guided her over to the sofa to sit down. She immediately leaned forward to put her elbows on her knees, her hands covering her face as she inhaled deeply. Ron instinctively began to rub her back soothingly, allowing her time to compose herself and explain further. 

"He ended things. Said that I am emotionally closed off and that I enjoy my work more than human interaction." 

Hermione wasn't one to typically fall apart from trivial words or opinions from other people. At least, not since Ron had notoriously called her a nightmare when he was eleven years old. She was tough and didn't often need validation from others that she is a good person. This time though, Martin's words appeared to have cut her deep and he wondered if all of those late nights at work were driving her a bit barmy, leaving her to believe that what Martin said had to be the truth. Knowing Hermione, she wouldn't even be considering his opinion of her if she didn't at least partially have the same notion about herself. 

"Lie to me, Ron," she pleaded up at him, tears shimmering in her eyes, "I don't care what you say. Just lie to me. Make me feel okay again."

His heart was drumming in his chest. There were so many lies he could tell, that he knew would surprise her, given her current self-esteem level. _You're not beautiful. You're not the most brilliant witch I've ever met. You're not the last person I think about before I fall asleep. You're not the one that makes my heart race whenever I see you_. So, it shocked him more than anyone, when a different set of words toppled out of his mouth. "I don't love you."

He could distinctly hear the sharp gasp that Hermione emitted from her mouth, her lips now parted along with a visible line appearing between her brows. "Wh-what?" 

Ron's eyes bored into hers unapologetically. Fuck it all, there's no turning back now. "You said for me to lie to you."

"You don't…" He could see her staring off towards the fire, attempting to process his words. Her head finally snapped in his direction, "...that's a _lie_?"

"Probably the biggest one I've ever told."

Hermione continued to regard him skeptically. "You're not just saying this because you think it's what I want to hear, are you?" 

"Well...you basically told me to do just that. But no, I think I'm saying this selfishly for myself more than you. ‘Cause I don't think I can bloody hold it in any longer." Ron's voice sounded incredibly scratchy, and he was certain his throat had dried completely up. His hand was now covering her own hand in her lap, an attempt to make his point clearer. 

Recognition dawned on Hermione's face. "You really…"

"Love you? Yeah, I really do." 

Hermione sniffled and looked up at him, her eyes glossy, with a soft smile. "Well, I love you too, you know."

Somehow, he didn't believe she meant it the same way and he groaned inwardly out of frustration. Ron squeezed her hand tightly. His voice was barely audible when he revealed, "I don't mean just _friend_ love."

Ron could visibly see Hermione's pupils dilate and her lower lip tremble. "So you-"

"Yes."

"And you-"

"Yes."

"Well." After several, long seconds, Hermione croaked out an emotion that was a cross between a bitter laugh and a half-sob, "what am I sitting here crying over Martin for?" 

Ron brushed away the tears from her cheek with the soft pads of his thumb. His own eyes burned with a hopeful desire. "Am I completely delusional to believe that means…"

When he spotted her own eyes gleaming back at him, he knew he wasn’t. "I'm _in love_ with you too, Ron. I just never thought…" 

"You never thought what?" He was leaning forward now to touch his forehead against her own. Hermione hitched in a breath as Ron’s lips hovered just mere inches from her own, his breath hot against her face. 

"I never thought that you _actually_ felt the same way."

"Now you're the delusional one." 

"After all this time…" Hermione was clearly going to say a lot more, but she was effectively cut off by Ron's lips pressed against hers. She moaned and leaned into the kiss with fervent passion. His whole body was buzzing with happiness. Her velvety lips roamed so naturally with his own, tasting as sweet as sugar. His tongue experimentally outlined her lips before Hermione opened her mouth wider to allow him entrance. Ron released a deep groan as his tongue collided with hers and he simultaneously intertwined his hands into her hair to massage her curls. 

Ron was twisting their bodies now, so that Hermione was lying flat on her back into the cushion of the sofa while Ron positioned himself over her, continuing to snog her slowly and tenderly, taking great care to savor the moment, as if it could all be gone tomorrow. He was still waiting for the other shoe to drop...for her to pull away and decide that she didn’t mean the words she said, that this was all a mistake…

But she never pulled away. At least, not until she only pulled away, breathlessly, to quietly ask, “I don’t have to go home tonight, do I?”

Ron certifiably fell in love with her all over again and any remaining weight lifted off of his soul. He brought one hand up to graze gently down the side of her face, his mouth curving up into a lop-sided grin. “Hermione...you _are_ home.” A happy sob escaped from her lips as her eyes sparkled beautifully back at him. 

He kissed her again, feeling wonderfully and fully alive. 


	5. Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione have a heart to heart in the hospital wing during sixth year. Angst with a happy ending!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Happy Sunday everyone! This ficlet was written for a Tumblr prompt request, including the line - "What am I in your life? Because, as of lately, I feel as though I've been nothing to you." Enjoy!

**Everything**

* * *

The hospital wing. What a dreary place. Hermione had spent way too much time in this particular section of the castle over the years, but somehow, none of those visits had felt more daunting than the one she wasn't prepared to make. She had already wasted well over an hour, working up the courage to walk inside. Hermione had visited once before, whilst Ron was still sleeping, and said nothing the entire time as she held his hand. She knew Ron was conscious now and it was late enough in the evening that most students had already retired to the common rooms. Now was her chance to find him hopefully alone and she took a deep breath as she pushed open the doors. 

Just as she suspected, Ron was awake, propped up into a seated position on his cot. He was flipping through a magazine and his head snapped up instantly when he heard the door crack open in the near silent room. 

He didn't say a word. In fact, his face remained expressionless, and she considered for a brief amount of time that it was a mistake for her to come. 

Her feet were moving before her brain had enough time to catch up. She silently took the seat next to his bed and looked down at her hands, crossed delicately in her lap. Hermione’s heart pounded in her chest and her hands were cold and clammy. 

"You're okay," she spoke hoarsely after some time. When she finally lifted her head, Ron’s eyes burned a hole right through her and she could tell that he was fighting to keep his anger in check. 

“Nice of you to make time to pop by,” he spat out bitterly. The color drained from her face. “Harry’s already been here two, three times, I think?” It was like he had doused cold water onto her face. The hurt in his eyes was unbearable. 

“I didn’t know if…” She sighed deeply, his eyes desperately searching hers for answers. “I didn’t know if you wanted me to come.”

Ron ignored her admission and asked her another question entirely. "What am I in your life, Hermione? Because, as of lately, I feel as though I've been _nothing_ to you." 

"Ron…" She reached a hand out with the instinct to grab a hold of his, but she saw him flinch at her sudden movement, and recoiled. 

  
  


Hermione looked back down at her lap and mumbled, "I think that question goes both ways, you know."

Again, Ron said nothing. 

Hermione took a shaky breath. "If you had...if you…"

"I didn't." Despite many months of not speaking to each other, he still managed to know exactly what she was thinking or trying to say without her actually having to get out the words. 

"But you _could_ have. You don't know what that would've done to me." 

"You're right. I wouldn't have known. I wouldn't have known whether or not you would even bloody _care…_ " His words stung and the reality set in for Hermione just how much she had hurt him by shutting him out, as he did her. 

"Do you really think that, Ron? After all these years, after _everything_ we've been through?" 

His eyes bored into hers and she prayed silently for him to translate what she wasn't able to convey verbally. _I miss you. You're my best friend. I need you._

Hermione lowered her head, facing an internal battle, unsure of what more she could say in that moment without breaking down into the flood of tears that she wasn't ready for him to witness. 

A soft finger grazed her knuckles. She inhaled sharply at the faintest touch, the spark igniting her bones. Her eyes settled on Ron’s pinky finger, which was now slowly curling around her index finger until they were locked together. _He understood._

“I don’t know how to fix this,” Ron murmured painfully. 

“I don’t either.”

“Maybe we just…” Ron sighed loudly as he pushed his head back into his pillow, “Maybe we just say _sod the past._ We can just…”

“Move forward?” Hermione’s eyebrows raised hopefully.

Then, finally, _beautifully_ , Ron offered her the faintest hint of a smile. “Yeah. That’s how we work, right? We always find our way back to…” _Each other._ She knew what he was going to say, even though he didn’t quite yet have the courage to say it out loud. 

Hermione giggled softly, giving his whole hand a squeeze now. Her eyes glistened as a wave of relief rushed through her. Several heartbeats passed until she felt a light pressure on her hand as Ron returned the squeeze.

So there they were, two best friends picking up the fragment pieces of their hearts and putting them back together again. Just like they always did -- and it was _everything._


	6. My Whole Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A shell cottage drabble - Ron and Hermione have a moment on the beach. Takes place the night before the trio leave for Gringotts (veers away from canon).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: A bonus Sunday drabble. Hope everyone has a great week ahead! Thanks for reading :)

**My Whole Heart**

* * *

It was the final day they would be staying at Shell Cottage. Tomorrow they would depart for Gringotts, uncertain of what lay ahead. 

Hermione sat in the corner of the living area, observing a wizarding chess game between Ron and Bill. She knew that Ron, despite the circumstances surrounding their arrival at the cottage, was savoring the time spent with his brother and it made her heart swell with happiness to see him smile and chuckle as he moved the pieces across the board so effortlessly. 

Everyone else had retired to bed already and Hermione watched Bill stretch and yawn shortly after he admitted defeat to Ron. "I'm off now. You two should head up as well," he eyed them both closely, "you will need your rest for tomorrow." 

Ron nodded and muttered something unintelligible to his brother, although it sounded along the lines of " _Give us a moment_."

_Give us a moment._ Her heart swelled as she thought back to how gentle and caring Ron had been towards her since Malfoy Manor. He was always right by her side, assisting Fleur with changing the dressing on her bandages, bringing her warm soup in bed, and tucking her in at night before he went to join Harry. Their journey had been quite rocky over the recent months, none more painful than her encounter with Bellatrix, but it led them here. To all of the little moments that she cherished. Part of her wished they could stay this way, in a peaceful state of bliss, just _be_ together. 

Ron must have sensed her deep concentration, as he was now kneeling in front of her, rubbing her lone hand flayed upon her lap. 

"Whatcha thinking about?" Ron asked softly. 

"Tomorrow," she honestly replied, her voice hoarse. 

Ron's face hardened. "I still don't like the idea of you going with us...it's just so soon-" 

" _Stop_. I'm going. I'm _ready_ for this. End of discussion." 

And it really was the end of the discussion, Ron knew it too, as he grimaced and looked down at his trainers. 

The overwhelming flutter in her stomach kept growing and growing. There he was, a vision of a boy who had turned into a man in front of her eyes. And she _loved_ him. She loved him with every fiber of her being. Suddenly, she felt as if she would suffocate from lack of oxygen if she didn't escape the confines of the cottage soon. 

"Come with me." She grasped Ron's hand tight as she pulled him quietly out the door and marched down the sandy pathway towards the ocean. 

Ron didn't question her and let himself be dragged along, that is until she stopped abruptly and turned to face him. 

"Hermione, what-" she yanked him down into the sand by the arm, effectively silencing his inquisition. They were now entirely concealed behind a set of large rocks, safely out of view from the rest of the cottage. 

She took a deep breath and raised her hand to delicately caress the outline of freckles on his cheek that glowed in the moonlight. Then, without hesitation or second thought, she leaned forward and _kissed_ him. Ron responded almost immediately, twisting their bodies so that she was now pressed up against the rock. The kiss was everything she expected it to be like and more; passionate, loving, gentle, eager, and full of hope. Hermione moaned softly and whimpered as she grazed her tongue along his bottom lip. Their breaths formed little, visible puffs of air in between kisses. 

Ron eventually pulled his lips back only mere centimeters, his forehead resting with hers, his breath warm against her mouth. "Now I _really_ don't want you to go tomorrow."

"You can't stop me." Hermione clutched him closer. 

"I know."

"You'll be right there with me though, won't you?"

"Always. You'll _always_ have me." It was a promise they both knew he might not be able to keep, that _no one_ could keep, but he wouldn't take it back. Hermione watched Ron's hair blow lightly in the nighttime breeze, vaguely comprehending the distant sounds of the waves crashing against the shore. 

"All of you?" She ran her hand up his chest. When it landed on the spot where she could feel the gentle beating, Ron covered her hand with his own,

"My whole heart."


	7. Thee Maketh Me Happy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron channels Shakespeare from a book he finds in Hermione's room. Takes place the summer before sixth year.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: Written for shybrunettepainter with this prompt - Speaks in a terrible Shakespearean/Elizabethan style to woo/make the other laugh. Just to preface, I am not well-versed in Shakespearean language, but I figured neither is Ron, so I channeled him here ;) enjoy!

**Thee Maketh Me Happy**

* * *

Hermione closed and locked her trunk, just as a knock on her bedroom door sounded. Hermione grinned and practically ran to open the door, revealing a beaming Ron on the other side. He had just arrived at her parents' home, with his father, to pick her up for a visit to the Burrow. They were two weeks away from starting their sixth year at Hogwarts and Hermione would be staying with the Weasleys for the remainder of the summer. 

“Hiya, Hermione!” Her stomach flipped wildly as she took in Ron's appearance. How was it possible that he had grown even _taller_ in the last month or so since she had seen him? Despite the fact that he towered over her, he seemed to be filling out a bit more and she could make out his increasingly muscular frame under his tight shirt. 

They stood there awkwardly in the doorway for a mo, both unsure of what to do next, until Ron finally let out a strangled chuckle and opened his arms, inviting her in for a hug. She eagerly wrapped her arms around him tight and sighed. 

"I've missed you," she heard him muffle into her hair. 

"I've missed you, too."

Ron released his grip on her, but Hermione noticed he didn't step back. "Well, are you all packed and ready to go? Wait...it's _you_. Of course you are," Ron teased. 

Hermione swatted at him but gestured him inside her room. "Yes, I could probably use some help with my trunk."

When she turned around, she found that Ron wasn't listening, instead his eyes were raking curiously across the shelves of books she had lined up against the wall. 

"What is Shaks-spar?" Ron inquired as he retrieved a dusty and tattered hardbound book from the shelf.

"It's pronounced _Shakespeare._ "

"Fine, then. What is it?"

"Not what, _who._ William Shakespeare was an extraordinary muggle playwright and poet, who has written some of the most beautiful works of English literature out there. I mean Romeo and Juliet, Hamlet, _Macbeth_ …"

"Who's Romeo? Who's Juliet?" Ron asked, confused. 

"They’re characters from one of his plays. A tragic love story _…"_

“Hold on a second, _tragic?_ What’re you doing reading this depressing shite?” Ron wrinkled his nose in disgust, holding out the book at arm's length. 

“It’s a work of _art_ , Ron!” Hermione responded, exasperated. 

"Yeah, well, not interested if it's intent is to crush my soul."

Hermione rolled her eyes at his theatrics. "I didn't realize you _were_ interested in books."

"Ha, bloody, ha," he stuck out his tongue at her playfully. Hermione couldn't help but smile before pointing to the cover,

“That book contains a list of Shakespeare's most timeless quotes, as well as provides English translation.”

"It's in another _language?_ " 

“Shakespearean -- otherwise known as early modern English. Most of the words are still used today in standard English.”

"I bet you a _galleon_ that I can make you laugh with this rubbish." He sent her a challenging smirk that made her weak in the knees. Yet, she firmly held her stance, not willing to give in to the blasphemous retorts spewing out of his mouth. 

"It is _not_ rubbish, Ron! It's a _work of art_!" She repeated, almost stomping her foot in irritation.

"Let's see, then!" Ron cleared his throat dramatically, as he flipped to a random page. He planted his finger on a quote and began reading, "Shall I compare thee to a summer’s day? Thou art more lovely and more temperate." He squinted his eyes at the page he just read from. "What the bloody fuck is _that_ supposed to mean?" 

Hermione sighed heavily. Her visit with Ron was going well so far. Sarcasm intended. "It signifies long-lasting love, that goes beyond a single season."

"Then why doesn't he just say that?"

Because it's _poetry_ ," Hermione responded curtly through gritted teeth. 

He only hummed in response and kept reading. "All that blisters is not gold."

" _Glitters._ All that _glitters_ is not gold."

"What? That's not what it says!"

"Yes it _does_. You read it wrong." 

Ron pursed his lips as he reviewed the text. "Oh, well, bugger me. Here's another -- what's in a name? A rose by any other name would smell as sweet... _Rose_. That's a pretty name, I guess."

Hermione smiled. "Yes, it is." 

They locked eyes for a moment before Ron shook his head and returned to his reading. "Uneasy lies the head that wears the crown...if I had a crown, I'm not sure I would feel _uneasy_ but that's just me…"

Hermione exhaled loudly, clearly fed up with his sarcastic comments. "It's simply saying that being royal comes with a lot of responsibilities and having those responsibilities can be daunting." 

"Off with his head!" Ron shouted with vigor. 

"You think you're so clever, don't you?" 

"Oh Hermione, I _know_ I am. And just to prove my point further, let's see if I can make you blush, yeah?" He flipped to the section with word translations and spent a few moments deciphering, his eyebrows scrunched up adorably. 

"Okay, here's one to start with. I like thy...curly hair?" Ron kinked an eyebrow up at her expectantly. 

"Acceptable." Hermione remained neutral with her face but secretly gushed inside at how Ron has just outwardly admitted he liked her _hair._

Ron's eyes lit up. "Brilliant!" He went on to search for more. 

"Uh...thy eyes art like chocolate…do I detect a smidge of color on your face, Miss Granger?" Ron's blue eyes sparkled back at her as he studied her face. 

"What? N-no...just keep going!" 

"Thee art...the smartest...wench...in the whole land." Ron paused in between words as he checked the book. 

" _Wench?"_

"That's what it says right here!" He pointed to the translation of _woman_ on the page. 

Hermione crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows, almost daring Ron to try again. 

He obviously took the bait as he offered one more, leaning in close, "Thee maketh me happy." Ron smiled brilliantly at her and Hermione thought her heart might possibly explode. 

"What are you saying, exactly?" Hermione breathily whispered, not able to contain the flush of pink that crept onto her cheeks.

"Aha!" Ron pointed a finger in her face to triumphantly show victory. He clearly had forgotten her question, so Hermione brushed him off.

"You did not _win_ , you were just standing so ridiculously close to me…"

He looked down at the book one last time before cheekily stating, "The lady doth protests too much, methinks."

"Oh, honestly!"


	8. We Will Make It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron and Hermione share a moment the night before they go retrieve Harry from Privet Drive. DH angsty drabble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: This drabble was written for an anonymous user with the Tumblr prompt - "I...I can't do this without you." Enjoy!

**We Will Make It**

* * *

"There you are."

Ron found her, of course, sitting alone outside in the garden. She had spent almost an hour gazing up at the setting sun, her mind whirling with all of the possibilities for tomorrow. 

Tomorrow they would be going to fetch Harry from the Dursley home and their mission would begin. 

_Tomorrow._

Ron didn't speak any further as he sat down beside her and he most certainly did not put any space between them. Hermione found it hard to breathe with the way Ron's leg was pressed up firmly against hers, their arms touching, hands both resting on their knees just mere inches from one another.

"I'm scared," Hermione spoke softly and honestly. Her eyes gave away the fear that she had succumbed herself to all evening. 

"Me too." Ron reached over and grabbed her hand, carefully balancing their joined hands on his knee. His thumb rubbed circles around her open palm. 

"Can we protect him?" 

"Harry? I'm certain he can take care of himself. But…" Ron hesitated. He looked away and Hermione wondered what emotion he was trying to hide from her. 

"But _what?_ " She urged him on, giving his hand a gentle squeeze, which seemed to bring his attention back as he stared down at their intertwined fingers. 

"I'm not going on the hunt to just protect Harry. I'm going to protect _you_ , too."

"Ron…"

"No, listen... _fuck_ I'm terrible at this." He let out a breathy, nervous laugh. 

She caught the gist of where he was going with this conversation and she needed to share her side. "I...I can't do this without you, Ron. It makes me physically ill to even _think_ …"

His eyes were glassy and his jaw was set. "Then _don't._ "

"But we _have_ to. Because we need to put Harry first. He _needs_ to make it to the end of this fight," she pleaded, hoping that he would understand. 

"I'm not sure I can fully do that."

Hermione was caught off guard by his words. "What?"

"Hermione…" Ron paused, rubbed a hand over his mouth, then continued, "if I have to choose between the two of you and take a curse...it'll be _you_. I'd throw myself in front of _you_. In _every_ situation. And I reckon you probably deserve to know that."

Along came a flood of indescribable emotions. A dull ache formed in Hermione's chest as she processed the impact of his confession. _I would throw myself in front of you._ He would _die_ for her. And that realisation was absolutely terrifying. "You...you can't say things like that to me, Ron."

"Why not?" He shrugged, as if it was the easiest concept in the world. "It's the truth."

"Because!" She stammered out shrilly. "Because, Harry _needs_ us."

"Yeah. _Us_! Which includes you, too. You have more knowledge in your pinky finger than most people do in their whole body. If anyone deserves to go on and-"

"Don't you _dare_! Don't you _dare_ try to say that you are not worthy of living, Ronald Weasley!" Hermione's entire body was shaking, tears forming in her eyes, and Ron gazed at her helplessly. 

Ron immediately wrapped an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. She buried her face into his chest and inhaled deeply. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry," he mumbled against her hair. 

"You _will_ make it through this." Hermione lifted her head and searched his eyes. She conveyed those words with as much determination in her voice as she could manage.

" _We_ will make it." He lifted and moved their joined hands slowly towards his waiting lips...

"Oh!" Molly appeared in the doorway behind them, causing the pair to lurch apart, "I'm so sorry dears, just wanted to pop out here and let you know that supper is ready."

"We'll be right in, mum." The agitation was evident in Ron's voice. 

"Well...alright." She gave them a tight smile and disappeared back inside. 

"I suppose we should-"

Hermione was effectively cut off by Ron, who tugged on her hand as she attempted to stand up. "There's so much I want to…" He brushed the side of her face, sending chills down her spine, his thumb resting on the nape of her neck. 

Hermione swallowed the lodge in her throat. "I know." 

"Soon?"

"Yeah. _Soon_."

 _They would make it. They would get to share hundreds more moments like this._ And Hermione would hold onto that mentality for several months to come.


	9. Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ron confronts Hermione after weeks of silence; takes place sometime after Ron returns to the hunt in DH.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters.
> 
> A/N: Back again! This time with an angsty tent drabble requested by an anonymous Tumblr user with the prompt - “Sometimes I wonder if you even like me…it sure feels like you hate me sometimes.” Hope you enjoy!

**Together**

* * *

The tent felt colder than ever. 

It had been weeks filled with frosty glances and ignored comments; Ron had enough. 

That is exactly why, as soon as Harry took over the watch, he followed Hermione out to her spot in the woods. She was seated against her favorite tree, wrapped in a blanket, with a book on her lap. Ron knew that Hermione didn't like to be interrupted while she was reading; but sod it, he was going to do it anyway. He marched straight up to her, kneeled down, and before she had time to react he had managed to swipe the book from her hands and stuff it into the inside pocket of his coat. 

" _Ronald_!"

"Don't you _Ronald_ me. We need to talk."

"I'm positive we don't," Hermione tutted. Her arms were now crossed and her jaw was set. 

Ron let out a frustrated growl and retrieved his wand to draw a bubble around them, silencing the area. He had a feeling this conversation wouldn't be entirely pleasant. "Look, Hermione, I know I was a right twat for leaving and you had every right to be angry with me, but I've just about had it. I'm not going to walk on eggshells around you anymore."

Hermione kept her eyes firm on a tree behind Ron. He knew she was seething on the inside, with the way her lips were pursed and her chest heaved up and down rapidly. 

"Sometimes…" Ron let his body collapse onto the ground, now rocking his heels back and forth in contemplation. "I wonder if you even _like_ me...if you've _ever_ liked having me around...it sure feels like you hate me sometimes and nothing I do is going to change that." 

Hermione finally glanced directly at him, her eyes glistening, a tortured expression etched across her face. He could see the walls crumbling and remained hopeful. "Part of me wished I could. _Hate you_ for leaving. For leaving _me_."

Ron swallowed thickly and looked dejectedly down at his knees. 

"But I like you too much for that to ever be the case." Hermione spoke so softly that her words were barely audible. 

But...Ron still heard them. His heart leapt out of his chest. "You do?"

"I was hurt." She _was_ hurt. Did that mean she was starting to forgive him? "I was _hurt_ , and _lonely_ , and...I thought I would never see you again." Hermione appeared to have choked herself up at the last bit, as she furiously wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve and avoided eye contact. 

"I thought I would never see _you_ again…" She repeated, just now processing her own emotions. The thought made her lip quiver and tears started to spill down her cheeks. Ron reached a hesitant hand out to take hers, but Hermione snatched it quickly away, eyes blazing in anger, "you _promised_ me. You promised me that we would make it through this. And you broke that promise the moment you left." 

Ron gripped her arm to stop her from standing up. He wasn't about to let her get away, not when he finally had her at least _acknowledging_ his existence. Ron looked her firmly in the eye. "I came _back._ I'm _here_ and I'm _not_ leaving you. They'll have to pry me off of you with their bare hands for me to ever leave you again."

Hermione shook her head fiercely. "Please don't say that." 

"I _am,"_ he almost yelled, "I am going to say that because I need you to hear it. I…" Ron trailed off, his shoulders sagging. There were so many words he wanted to express. So much so that he just wanted to shout it all into the sky and let it out. The intensity of his gaze on her must have given away how serious he was and how much he was trying to convey.... _everything_ to her. 

"Don't say that either." 

Ron steered the conversation in a different direction after observing her appearance. Pale skin, frail limbs, and tired, bloodshot eyes. "You haven't been eating much lately." 

"We haven't _had_ much," Hermione reasoned back. 

"I'm changing that. Tomorrow we'll go looking for more food. _Together_." 

There was no question in his voice. They were going to work as a team and he wouldn’t let her protest on the matter any further. Slowly, they would start to build back the trust that was lost. He offered his hand expectantly. 

When Hermione placed her cold hand into his warm one, she finally let out the breath she had been holding since he left. 

  
" _Okay."_


	10. Our Usual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A coffee shop AU meet-cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or any related characters. 
> 
> A/N: A drabble written for theroomofreq with the Tumblr prompt - "Oh no...he's/she's/they're cute." Enjoy the fluff with a side of espresso!

**Our Usual**

* * *

Hermione considered coffee to be the nectar of the Gods. The daily bitter fuel was an essential part of her mornings, a pre-ritual before a full day of classes at uni. 

Her favorite local coffee shop was just round the corner from her flat and she spent almost every morning cosying up in a secluded booth in the corner of the shop, sipping leisurely on her signature brew. However, this day was a tad bit different. She had finally managed to convince her best friend and roommate, Lavender, to grab coffee with her. Lavender was _not_ a morning person, therefore, she was rather disgruntled when Hermione dragged her out of bed early on a Friday morning. 

The bell on the door chimed when they stepped inside. "Well, this place is just _darling_ ," Lavender remarked straight away. 

The appearance of the shop was aesthetically pleasing. The light was dim, set for ambience, with soft, smooth jazz music playing in the background. The aroma invaded their nostrils as soon as they walked into the cafe, the distinct smell of fresh pastries mixed with ground coffee beans. Hermione inhaled deeply; it was one of her favorite smells in the world. The room was relatively quiet, apart from the sounds of the milk steamer on the espresso machine. 

As they walked further into the room, Hermione could make out the rows of cakes and biscuits, all encased in a glass cabinet below the counter. Coffee beans, packed into little black baggies, lined the shelves behind the coffee bar. 

Several other university students were scattered about various tables; many were completing written assignments, some reading the newspaper, and others were seated with friendly companions. 

Hermione sighed happily. She noticed there was a short queue to place an order. "Lav, why don't you go find us a table and I'll get our drinks." 

"Perfect. I'll take a mocha."

Dave, Hermione's favorite barista, waved at her once she made it to the front counter. "Hi there, Hermione. Your usual today?" 

"You know what Dave, I think I'm _actually_ going to try something different."

"Sorted, what can I get you?" 

"Two _mochas_ please."

"Coming right up."

She paid quickly and retreated back to the table where Lavender was seated. Hermione was confused by the baffled expression on her friend's face as she walked over. 

"What?" 

" _Hermione Granger_ …" Lavender murmured in a low tone, "there is a man at the bar counter that can't keep his eyes off of you." _Dave_? He was the person she last saw at the counter. Surely, it can't be him. He was friendly, but she had talked with him enough to know there were absolutely zero sparks between them. 

Hermione scoffed. "Don't be absurd."

"I am _not_ joking, Hermione, and sweet _Merlin_ , he is quite handsome. Can't say I'm not a little bit jealous."

"How do you know he's not looking at _you_?" Hermione retorted pointedly. 

Lavender rolled her eyes as if it was the most ridiculous question in the world. "It's _simple_ \- the whole time you were putting in our orders, he was looking at _you_. And he had the biggest grin on his face. His eyes practically followed you back to our table. You should take a look." 

"No, definitely not."

" _Look_ , Hermione!"

" _No_ , cause then it will be obvious!"

Lavender gave her puppy dog eyes and Hermione relented. With a heavy sigh, she peeked surreptitiously over her shoulder. 

_There he was_. A man with bright auburn hair, swept to the side, and the deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. And he was _absolutely_ looking at her. He offered her a curvy grin and then quickly averted his eyes, as if he was embarrassed to be caught staring. 

Hermione whipped her head back around and bit her lip. "Oh _no_...he's _cute_." 

Lavender smirked. "You say that like it's a bad thing."

"It is! I can't afford any distractions right now."

"That's the worst bloody excuse I've ever heard" - Dave called Hermione's name to signal the drinks were ready - "Now go up there and get our coffee orders." Her friend certainly was stubborn. 

"Can't you _please_ pick them up?" Hermione begged.

Lavender shook her head determinedly. "No way, sweetie. This is all you. Now _go_." 

Hermione's feet wobbled all the way back to the coffee counter. The mysterious man was now had his back to her, seemingly engrossed in the reading material in front of him. She smiled hesitantly at Dave as she grasped the edge of the counter. She was so close to this man in the same way she was just a few moments before, yet her heart certainly wasn't pounding then like it was now. She politely murmured a _thank you_ as she retrieved the mugs. Her voice must have sounded shaky and her hands gripped the handles of her mugs nervously. She could feel the man's eyes on her.

When Hermione peered down into her mug, she noticed an unfamiliar heart design etched into the foam. "That's curious…"

"I'm impressed. That's Dave's best artwork, yet." 

Hermione turned her head before she could even remember that she was trying to avoid eye contact with the man who spoke. She was electrified by the intensity of his gaze and the way his piecing blue eyes lit up when she finally glanced his way. _Oh, there are definitely sparks with this one._

"Here's your warmed scone, Ron." _Ron_. 

"Brilliant, thank you Dave," Ron smiled graciously as he took the plate with the soft pastry. 

"He knows your name," Hermione observed.

Ron froze, as if he was baffled that she was speaking directly to him, but attempted to play it cool and shrugged, "Yeah, I'm here probably five days a week...in the mornings."

_What_? "There's no way... _I'm_ in here five days a week."

"Yeah…" Ron blushed and looked down at his paper, "I know." 

_He knows_. Her heart thumped loudly in her chest. "You've seen me before?" 

He scratched the back of his neck nervously. "I see you most mornings, honestly. Although, I have a feeling today is the first day that you've seen me," he chuckled. 

Hermione felt incredibly guilty. How is it that this handsome specimen had been this close to her several times in the past and she hadn't even bothered to glance his way? She was certain she would have noticed him if she had. "I'm sorry, it's just that usually when I come in here, I'm alone, and zeroed in on my revisions. But today is a little different." She pointed to the two coffee mugs. 

His face fell slightly. "Oh, are you here with someone else today?"

Hermione couldn't help but smile _. Does he look disappointed_? "Yes, my roommate. She's not a big coffee person, so I haven't brought her here before." She could see the tension in his shoulders release. 

"Ah, I see." Ron smiled at her softly for a moment and then held out his hand. "I'm Ron - Ron Weasley."

_Ron Weasley_. She took his warm hand and jumped slightly at the prickling sensation that spread up and down her arm. She thought Ron had to have felt it too, given the way his body twitched. "Your hand…" He murmured softly, his eyes fixed on their still-joined hands, "it's quite chilly." 

Hermione pulled her hand back quickly, watching the disappointment stretch across his face, "Oh, sorry." She placed both hands around her porcelain mug and sighed happily, the warmth enveloping her icy fingers. 

"So, _Hermione._..I like your name," He commented genuinely. 

She wrinkled her nose slightly, surprised albeit pleased, as she took a sip of her coffee, "You do? I suppose it is rather unique."

Ron shrugged. "You're the first Hermione I know." He then pointed to her mug, "Straying away from your usual, eh?" 

Hermione lifted a curious eyebrow. "How do you know what my usual is?" 

Ron appeared slightly embarrassed again, his face turning red, as he looked at her sheepishly, "Well...uh...I usually get the same thing." 

It was then that Hermione recognised the double espresso next to his pastry plate...her usual drink. She often savored the earthy taste, indulging in the lingering bitterness of the liquid. 

"You...uh...you have excellent taste." 

"So did _you_...until you sweetened it up a bit too much," he scrunched up his face adorably at her mocha, but then his expression shifted into a cheeky grin. 

"Oi! I'm trying to branch out here." 

Ron held up his hands defensively, sending her a lop-sided grin that made butterflies flutter about her stomach. "Don't get me wrong, I love sweets! Just not in my coffee."

"I'll drink to that," Hermione laughed and took a sip from her mug. 

"Erm...you've got a little bit…" He pointed to a spot on his own upper lip and Hermione's eyes widened just before she hastily wiped the foam from her mouth with the back of her sleeve. 

Ron gazed up at the ceiling, as if he was debating an idea, and then called out to Dave, "Hey, you have any double cream back there?"

Dave smiled knowingly and deposited a dollop of cream into Ron's espresso cup. Ron picked up the cup and brought it to his lips, intentionally smearing the cream all around his upper lip and nose. 

Hermione giggled and pulled her bottom lip between her teeth. _Oh my_ , she wasn't quite sure she had ever felt this relaxed around a man who wasn't her father before. 

"Smooth," she teased, "You've officially ruined our favorite drink."

"Oh, bugger." He didn't look the least bit upset about it. They eyes danced happily together once more, both unwilling to break the contact. 

The doorbell chimed, causing Hermione to pivot her attention towards the exit. In all that time, Hermione hadn't realised that Lavender had snuck behind her to request her coffee in a to-go cup, and was now waving at her from the front door. Lavender gave her a quick wink before exiting. 

Hermione sipped leisurely on her coffee at the counter with Ron for several minutes, both enjoying the simplicity of each other's company. 

"Hermione," Ron gazed hopefully into her eyes, having obviously worked up the courage over time, "I hope this isn't a long shot, but would you wanna have coffee together sometime?"

Hermione beamed from ear to ear, her eyes twinkling as she cleverly responded, "I thought we already were?" 


End file.
